Cupcakes
by takaondo
Summary: Things I cook don't just explode, Ichigo. Besides, that was ONE time only! ONE TIME! [IchiRuki] Oneshot!


Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Yeah I've been writing a lot. And posting a lot. I was sick today so I actually had time to finish a chapter along with this little tid bit. Inspired by a half eaten cupcake on my desk, I only wonder how sane I was when I wrote it. Maybe it was the fever, ne? Well, you decide for me! Haha! Enjoy!

-

-

* * *

_**Cupcakes **_

* * *

"What's a bake sale, Ichigo?" Kuchiki Rukia asked, as they walked home from school. She had taken a flyer from a costumed student, who was trying to pass them out as fast as he could. The flyer itself was creatively decorated, with bright colors and pictures of various foods. Ichigo, scowling somewhat at her ignorance, took it from her hand gently to look at it. 

"It's an occasion where you bake your own foods to bring to school." He said, as he looked over it. "It's a fund raiser, usually to help the school build more activities." He added, looking over the information on the back.

Rukia's eyes brightened as she snatched the flyer back. "I want to try baking something for it then!" She said brightly, looking up at Ichigo. Her expression changed as she stared up at his face, which held a mixture of doubt and fear. Her eye twitched.

"That was only one time!"

"…You almost burned down the house…"

"It was an accident!"

"…You were cooking rice Rukia… _RICE_." He said flatly with a scowl. Rukia scowled back, before walking ahead of him. She turned back to him, a look of determination in her violet eyes.

"I'll show you I can bake something, I mean, how hard can it be?" She said, running into the house. _She'll show him_.

Ichigo sighed as he followed her in, dreading the events that were about to unfold. The first he was going to do was to make sure the fire extinguisher was ready to do its job.

"There's a note on the table!" Rukia yelled, before heading upstairs to change.

Picking up the note on the table, Ichigo realized that his family wasn't going to be home for a while. There was an upside and downside to this. The upside, he wouldn't have to deal with his crazy father. The downside, Yuzu wasn't here to help Rukia do any of her cooking.

"Yosh!" Rukia yelled, coming into the kitchen. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at her attire. She had wrapped a bandana on her head, tying it into a neat bow in the back. A white apron lay across the front of her one piece dress. She gave Ichigo a look of expectancy, only to sweat drop as he looked away with little interest.

Ichigo was sitting at the table, fire extinguisher at his side, and a Shounen Jump manga in his hand. Rukia opened up a cook book, her violet eyes wide as she read through it. Ichigo looked up, surprised to see her smile as she looked through all the foods.

"Alright, I'll try making the miso soup first!" Rukia said, opening the fridge. Taking out several materials like tofu and onion springs, placed them on the counter. She opened the knife drawer and pulled out a cleaver. Ichigo, still reading his manga looked up in surprise as the bottom half of the onion spring hit him straight in the forehead.

"What the hell?!"

"AH YA!" Rukia yelled, holding the cleaver like a katana. With that mighty yell, she chopped again. Ichigo watched in horror. It was like watching her trying to kill a hollow. Except it wasn't a hollow. It was a_ freaking_ onion spring!

"OI! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO CUT FOOD!?"

Rukia glanced over a glint in her eye as Ichigo gulped. She held the cleaver menacingly. Ichigo decided to shut up, and watched her continue killing- er- cooking. The tofu chopping had gone a little bit better… at least more then half of it looked like it was still tofu.

She started on some pound cake as the soup was heating up.

"Ichigo, is this how you knead the flour?" Rukia asked. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"It would work a lot better if you didn't pretend you were hitting Renji's head." He said blankly, watching her beat up the poor defenseless flour. She glanced towards Ichigo questioningly.

"Want me to practice on your head then?" She said, causing Ichigo to wince.

At the end of it, the pound cake was in the oven, and Rukia had sat down to take a break. Looking over her, Ichigo sighed lightly. Rukia had more ingredients on her then the food itself. Half of her left cheek was covered in flour, and most of her apron had random bits of ingredients.

"Uh oh…" Rukia said, her eyes widening as she sniffed.

Ichigo sniffed the air. He instantly reached for the fire extinguisher.

_**BOOM!**_

The miso soup- yes the_ soup_- was on fire. Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at one another briefly, before running over to help put out the flames.

_**BOOM!**_

The pound cake in oven literally exploded. Ichigo sighed as Rukia looked at her creations in horror. She glanced over at Ichigo with an innocent smile, who only stared at her blankly. Her face turned into a dark glare as he continued to give her that blank look.

"Don't you dare say it-"

"I told you so." Ichigo said, turning on the fire extinguisher.

A few moments later, Rukia took out her two creations and placed them on the table. She examined them carefully, one of her eyebrow raised in concentration. Ichigo only sighed, as she stared at them, seemingly thinking it was satisfactory.

"It was good for a first try." She said brightly. Ichigo picked up the pot that held the soup. Holding it up to his face, he looked through the hole that had formed through the bottom. Rukia eyes went shifty as she looked away.

"The soup may have been a tiny bit strong." She said sheepishly.

"A tiny bit?" Ichigo said, his eye twitching. He picked up the pound cake. It had exploded and reformed into something Ichigo would have never thought possible.

"That's an odd shape for pound cake isn't it? Doesn't look a bit like the picture." Rukia said curiously, putting a hand under her chin.

"It's curling Rukia. It's _curling_."

Rukia and Ichigo stared at one another, one daring the other one to say something, the other debating whether to say it or not. Ichigo lips moved slowly as Rukia's warning look got angrier.

"I. Told. You. So."

_**BAM!**_

Ichigo was knocked flat by the roller. Getting up to retaliate, he ducked just in time to avoid plastic bowls and other various fruits and vegetables that Rukia could get her hands on. Rukia's face was red with anger as Ichigo ran around the room, hysterically dodging the things she pelted at him. Ichigo stopped right in his tracks as he noticed something shiny flying towards him.

"GAH!"

_**TWANG!**_

A knife stood stuck to the wall, a few inches from his nose. Ichigo stared wide eyed at it. Rukia held a frown on her face, her eyes closed in frustration. Without another word to Ichigo, she went up the stairs and slammed the door of his sister's room. Ichigo sighed as he looked at the mess.

"…Shit…"

Rukia cleaned her self off with a towel, before lying down on her bed. Ichigo had no right to make fun of her like that. She was just trying to impress him, well… not him per say… it wasn't like… well… _UGH_… whatever…

"Idiot." She said softly, closing her eyes.

She woke up a little later, walking down the stairs to find the kitchen clean. Noticing a strange fresh smell in the air, curiosity got the better of her as she found its source. She pulled off the towel. Her own eyes softened, a mixture of surprise and happiness as she stared at it.

"I'm Sorry." Rukia said softly, as she read the writing on the cupcakes. It was spread out slightly, so the reading was more legible. Rukia smiled as she stared at them, their letters making her feel all warm and fuzzy. Ichigo had made her cupcakes… in shape of bunny heads too… and from how warm they felt, it must have taken him hours to do…

"That idiot." She said bringing the tray with her as she walked up stairs.

Ichigo had continued reading his manga as soon as he had finished with his cupcakes. He had thrown off the sleeping Kon on his bed, before sitting on it with relief. It had taken several hours to do those stupid cupcakes. It wasn't like he felt sorry… it was just… uh… never mind…

"Ichigo." Rukia said, as she entered the room putting the cupcakes down on the desk. She smiled as Ichigo glanced over at her, a look of guilt and confusion on his face. He turned away, a scowl forming, trying to hide the tint of red that was appearing.

"What's with that look, Rukia?" He said loudly. Rukia continued to smile. "I just- OW!"

Rukia took one of the cupcakes and pushed it against the side of his head. Ichigo stared wide-eyed as it slid down his face. He looked at her angrily as she sat down next to him.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG-"

She kissed his cheek, the side where the cupcake had been moments ago.

"You're forgiven..." She said softly. "Thank you, Ichigo…"

Blushing, she laughed lightly as Ichigo stiffened. His face looked like it was about to burst. He continued to stare at her, his face a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"Rukia…"

Rukia tilted her head, the blush deepening on her own face. She turned away, leaving before Ichigo could see it. Closing the door to leave Ichigo in his stupor, she licked her lips. She leaned her head on his door as she closed her eyes.

"Tastes like strawberries…"

* * *

Fluffs 

Hope you enjoyed it, R+R


End file.
